Alex 10 Alien Omniverse
Get off me Alex 10: Alien Omniverse is a series about a 12-year-old boy who found a watch on Miami Beach, trying to find treasures. Then, it just glued onto his (my) hand and he couldn't get it off and I started swearing (when something annoys me, I start swearing). It was just annoying, but then a black silhouette with a guy in a suit appeared. I thought it was a toy. I crushed it to the ground, then I started to change shape! It was very scary. After the traumatic incident, my voice changed , I was red and I could shoot water (I splashed myself) and then after 10 minutes, I was me again. The watch started to tell me the instructions: -I am the Omnitrix, the biggest weapon in the universe. -Biggest, you are small. -Inside of me are a lot of DNA samples of the strongest aliens. -It doesn't sound too bad. -Pressing on the green button makes the silhouettes appear. Turn the grey circle to select the aliens. Any transformation lasts 10 minutes. If I get broken, I will contact Azmuth. He will know what to do. -Wait, who is Azmuth ? -Azmuth is my creator. -And what can I do with you? - You can use me to do.... Everything you want. There are also some evil men and women who want me to conquer the world or the universe. -So I can't do everything I want with you. -And you better not use me in the large world because villains can be everywhere. -Ok, so I can't use you whenever I want. -Ok now when you know the commands you are free. -I will go home and try this thing. Then, everything changed in his life, but a great power means a great responsibility. Characters *Alex (me) *Cristina (my sister) *Marius (my friend) *Ana (my mother) *Marin (my father) *Bono (my dog) *Omnitrix *Azmuth Aliens #Magmashot (Heatblast) #Wrestler (Four Arms) Pterowhiptyl uncloacked.png|wait, I have wings but I need a jetpack !? credits to wolf Pterowhiptill cloacked.png|credits to wolf Slime Tech.png|give me your bike and it will become a motorbike! credits to someone from here Water hydrant.png|credits to wolf Big frog.PNG|credits to someone from fanon wiki Gravirock.png|credits to wolf High sight with big middle eye.png|credits to wolf High sight.png|credits to wolf Clonekid.png|credits to wolf for simbol cricket.png|aww, my head! credits to wolf pulseshot.png|cool credits to wolf mouthball.png|I am soo cute! credits to wolf arachnochimp.png|credits to wolf Fireplant.png|wait, why I'm stinking and where is my mouth? credits to wolf growingsaur.png|credits to wolf Alex at 8-9 years old (young).png|credits to wolf Alex at 12 years old with hood(sometimes).PNG|credits to wolf Alex at 12 years old with jacket(sometimes).PNG|credits to wolf Alex at 12 years old without jacket or hood (regular).PNG Legocube.png|I was playng lego when I was young,but now it is ridiculous! credits to wolf chamouflage.PNG|where are you omnitrix? I will find you! credits to wolf sphere roll.png|I was allways so fat? credits to wolf sphere roll( ball form).png|transform and roll out ! credits to wolf Electryetic.png|credits to a guy Electricrab.png|credits to wolf leopard.PNG|credits to wolf ray giant.PNG|credits to wolf Smart frog.png|credits to oprah eagle dance.png|give me your seds ! credits to wolf magma shot.png|who want fries? credits to wolf Fastlizard.png|credits to wolf fast lizard vizor on.png|credits to wolf Pulseshot.png|credits to wolf acid spitt.png|credits to oprah frankenstorm.PNG|I am him , but I didn't see any movie ?! megablast.png yellowfat.png|credits to wolf eagle dance.png Pterowhiptill_cloacked.png Pterowhiptyl_uncloacked.png hamster teeth.png sweet dream.png|male or female, this is the question ! slypery.png Arachnochimp.png defenshell.png wrestler.PNG Cricket.png plantstalk.png|no chickens,don't eat me! Pulseshot.png Pulseshot.png nanoshock wings OFF.png nanoshock wings ON.png protectarmor.png|I,the guy in a suit! protectarmor out of his containment suit.png|I,the guy not in a suit anymore! skaryface.png Gravirock.png magnetrock.png battery.png|credits to reo 54 cristalrain.png|credits to wolf mantalaser.png|credits to wolf ,credits to shadow of darkness #Smart Frog (Grey Matter) #Fastlizard (XLR8) #Sensidog (Wildmutt) #Cristalrain (Diamondhead) #Spiritghost (Ghostfreak) #Sharkbite (Ripjaws) #Bumblesplash (Stinkfly) #Hydrant (Water Hazard) #Slime Tech (Upgrade) #Big Frog (Bullfrag) #Pterowhiptyl (Astrodactyl) #Gravirock (Gravattack) #Pulseshot (Feedback) #Mouthball (Ball Weevil) #Cricket (Crashhopper) #Fireplant (Swampfire) #Dinogrow (Humungousaur) #Legocube (Bloxx) #Chamouflage (ChamAlien) #Electricrab (Brainstorm) #Electryetic (Shocksquatch) #Leopard (Fasttrack) #Ray Giant (Way Big) #Eagle Dance (Kickin Hawk #Acid Spitt (Spitter) #Frankenstorm (Frankenstrike) #Megablast (Atomix) #Yellowfat (The Worst) #Hamster Teeth ([[Mole-Stache) #Sweet Dream (Pesky Dust) #Slyprery (Walkatrout) #Spikeball (Portaler) #Defanshell (Shellhead) #Plantstalk (Wildvine) #Nanoshock (Nanomech) #Protectarmor (NRG) #Skaryfacee (Toepick) #Magnetrock (Lodestar) #Battery (Buzzshock) #Bewarewolf (Blitzwolfer) #Mantalaser (Jetray) Episodes S1 ep.1 : Gett of me ( upper ) S1 ep 2 : figuring out S1 ep 3 : My own villan Category:Series